Non-dits
by Mitsuganae
Summary: Si seulement elle savait. Hélio x Cynthia, Mizuhikishipping. Receuil de chapitres pouvant être lus séparement.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture, et... Une review fait toujours véritablement plaisir ^^

* * *

Hélio, plus jeune, avait vécu dans ce monde de vent, de mer, de sable et de soleil.

Il se réveillait par les puissants rayons de celui-ci chaque matin, la fenêtre de sa chambre de l'époque se situant à l'est.

Dans sa ville natale, il ne pleuvait pas plus d'une semaine par an, le soleil se levait tôt, se couchait tard, et les habitants ont décidé d'utiliser astucieusement cette opportunité en faisant construire des panneaux solaires sur tout le sol et les toits de la cité. Cette contribution a permis une plus grande production d'électricité, un geste écologique, et un éclairage encore plus complet dans tout Rivamar, lui faisant mériter dans la région son surnom de Ville-Lumière.

Plus qu'à la mer longeant les côtes, c'était donc à l'astre solaire que la cité vouait un véritable culte.

Les parents du futur leader de la Team Galaxie devaient sans doute eux aussi faire partie de ces habitants fiers de leurs culture d'origine, ayant appelé leur enfant d'un nom dérivé de celui du dieu grec du soleil, Hélios.

Dans ses moments d'orgueil, et Dieu seul sait à quel point ils étaient nombreux, Hélio aimait à se dire qu'un jour, il brillerait bien plus que lui.

* * *

C'était sous ce soleil dont il portait le nom, et face au frappement apaisant de la mer, que la vie lui donna un des souvenirs qu'il considérait comme les plus étranges de son existence.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, était plutôt pâle et amaigri, mais avait déjà cette stature fixe dans ses épaules, ce regard sérieux et attentif, quoique contenant encore quelque chose de fragile, presque doux, ressemblant à de l'espoir.

Hélio, ce jour-là, était assis sur un rocher de la plage, ses bras nus croisés sur son torse, ses pieds caressant le sable, et il observait le large, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, l'odeur du sel marin qui lui revigorait l'esprit et toujours ce soleil qui lui caressait maintenant le dos, tout était tellement plein de quiétude à ses sens qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de pencher sa tête en arrière, faisant le vœu de vivre dans un monde paisible tel que celui-ci à jamais.

Il resta un moment ainsi, puis commença à soulever ses paupières, s'attendant à voir le ciel bleu qu'il chérissait tant, cette parcelle de couverture azurée qu'il pourrait contempler, se perdre dans son immensité, s'y noyer à tout jamais.

A la place, il vit le visage curieux d'une gamine blonde.

Il sursauta, manqua de pousser un cri, resta un moment la bouche ouverte, finit par se redresser de façon précipitée, et observa suspicieusement la fillette.

Elle était un peu plus jeune que lui, habillée chaudement pour quelqu'un habitant dans les alentours, et avait des cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, sur lesquels étaient attachés des gros rubans de chaque côté.

Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus n'était ni le fait de la voir ici alors que personne ne venait dans ce coin reculé de la plage, ni ses vêtements chauds dignes d'un montagnard, ni même ses rubans ridicules.

Ce qui le laissait sans voix était qu'elle lui tendait un putain de cookie.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Hélio finit par le prendre, et pendant une demi-seconde leurs mains se sont touchées, contact qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Elle lui sourit. Il remarque que son visage est plutôt fin, ses lèvres minces, son nez pointu, mais ses yeux doux, d'un brun sombre, presque noirs, miroitants comme l'eau d'un puits.

Il ne répond pas à son sourire et regarde le gâteau qu'il tient maintenant dans sa main.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, elle est déjà partie.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia était à l'époque une petite fille d'un naturel curieux, parfois même trop hardi.

Elle aimait les fraises avec de la crème, le Mélocrik de son oncle était son Pokémon favori, et elle avait deux grands buts dans la vie: avoir un jour des cheveux de sirène lui arrivant jusqu'aux orteils, et devenir le meilleur dresseur de la galaxie.

Choses pour lesquelles sa grand-mère était relativement contre, celle-ci lui coupant régulièrement ses pointes blondes et lui faisant faire tous les mercredis des leçons de piano, absolument détestées de la demoiselle.

Néanmoins, elle avait accepté, à la demande de sa filleule, de l'amener à Rivamar pour voir la mer.

* * *

Cynthia croyait.

Cynthia croyait aux légendes anciennes, en elle-même, en l'avenir, au monde, et surtout, Cynthia croyait aux gens. Elle estimait que chaque personne, aussi mauvaise puisse-t-elle paraître, possédait une entière réserve de bonté à l'intérieur de son cœur, qui n'attendait parfois qu'à être éveillée.

Chaque personne.

On se moquait de sa naïveté autant qu'on admirait son optimisme, sa confiance, son aisance, semblable à celle d'une maîtresse des lieux, dans un monde aussi étrange que celui dans lequel elle vivait, et qui au fond n'avait jamais voulu d'elle.

Tout comme il n'avait jamais voulu de lui, d'eux tous.

Pauvres enfants perdus dans les méandres d'un espace-temps imparfait.

* * *

Hélio mordit dans le cookie d'un air las en franchissant l'entrée de sa maison vide. Son père travaillait comme physicien dans le laboratoire de la ville voisine, et sa mère était depuis longtemps tristement décédée dans un accident de train. Il ne se souvenait que de ses cheveux, très longs, fragiles, et d'un parfum froid de lilas, dégagé soit par elle, soit par des plantes aux alentours. Il avait toujours l'image de ces cheveux qui passaient au-dessus de son visage, comme pour le caresser, même s'il n'y avait pas de réel contact.

Il remonta les escaliers menant à la porte de sa chambre- celle faisant face au soleil, et prit d'une large étagère en bois clair un livre tellement gros qu'il aurait fait pâlir un enfant de son âge.

Le gâteau de l'inconnue était beaucoup trop sucré à son goût, mais il avait faim.  
Tellement faim qu'il regretta presque d'en avoir avalé la dernière bouchée en tournant les pages de son manuel d'astrophysique.  
Il se demanda distraitement s'il reverrait cette fille bizarre un jour.

Mais bien-sûr, cette dernière pensée était juste due à sa faim.

* * *

«- Mais, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, Madame! Le garçon que vous venez de voir partir, Paul, c'est un malade, il traite ses Pokémon comme des outils… Non, des ordures ! C'est un égoïste, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour l'aider, il, il… Aaah, je le déteste ! »

Cynthia retint avec difficulté un sourire face aux mimiques enfantines d'Aurore, une jeune dresseuse, qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire pris sous son aile. La personne l'ayant autant tapé sur les nerfs n'était autre qu'un de ses rivaux, un certain Paul Grey, garçon à l'air plutôt froid mais intelligent pour son âge-Cynthia était d'ailleurs presqu'impatiente de pouvoir le combattre, car il paraissait véritablement différent de tous les gamins sans cervelle qui venaient la défier à la Ligue.

« - Pourquoi accorder une telle importance à sa vision des choses au point de la prendre comme une attaque personnelle ?, demanda Cynthia de sa voix douce. En te mettant autant en colère, tu ne fais que de te blesser davantage. Continuer d'avancer dans la voie qui te semble juste finira par lui prouver qu'il a tort, et te fera progresser dans ta quête, c'est une bien meilleure solution, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis… Aurore..? Aurore, tu m'écoutes ?»

En reportant sa vue sur Aurore, Cynthia s'arrêta un moment, voyant que la jeune fille paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, le visage pâle et les yeux baissés, tremblant presqu'un peu. Après un silence aussi court que gênant, Aurore releva la tête et murmura difficilement ;

« - Justement. Justement, je pense que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. »

Interloquée, Cynthia essaya néanmoins de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune dresseuse, mais celle-ci la repoussa poliment.

« - Tout ce qui me rend si triste, toutes ces choses auxquelles je pense tous les jours, que je le veuille ou non, qui ont une importance pour moi, que j'essaye de changer, lui, il n'y pensera pas, il n'y pensera jamais. Pour lui, je suis pathétique, je ne vaux rien, je ne mérite même pas de sa haine. »

Cynthia essaya d'ouvrir la bouche afin de prononcer quelques mots de réconfort, mais en fût entièrement incapable.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait elle-même prononcé une plainte similaire des années auparavant.

Une plainte adressée à un garçon qui lui parlait jadis d'un monde en paix, de machines et de poussières d'étoiles.


End file.
